The Island
by Acri
Summary: Fifteen beyblade teams are invited to join a tournament on a cruise ship. But when the ship crashes, leaving the passengers on an uninhabited island, problems start to unfold, such as 'Who will be the leader.' Plans fall apart, and teams may be divided.
1. The Ship

(A/N: Alright, check this, I came up with the idea for this story after watching a toilet paper commercial. It was a strange thing to think of though. Anyway, I don't own Beyblade, but a lot of the teams mentioned in here, I own. Like... I own everything about them... including their most personal secrets! HAHAHAH... erm... anyway, enjoy!  
  
The Island  
  
Chapter One  
The Ship  
  
On February 29th, letters arrived all over the world, simultaneously, to the houses of beybladers. On the fifth of March, beybladers flew from all over the world on a prepaid flight to Florida. From there, the groups of beybladers migrated to Miami Beach where they boarded a large cruise ship named Victory.  
  
The beyblade teams consisted of the Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys, Psykicks, Saint Shields, White Tigers, All-Starz, Majestics, White Myth, Levitation, Random Crap, HighTide, Hellfire, Bluestep, Energy Rift, and Knight Chime. All together there were sixty-one people on the ship besides the crew.  
  
All of the fifteen teams had their own living quarters and free roam of all levels of the ship. Unfortunately, rival teams had to eat in the same room, which would later prove to be a very bad thing.  
  
When the ship had set sail, they teams were told that a tournament would take place on the ship, and the best of the best, those on the ship, were the only beybladers who were invited. The tournament would take place on the Monday of the next week, this way, it would give the teams enough time to train and prepare for battle.  
  
In the Bladebreakers' room, Kenny was vomiting in the bathroom from motion sickness, and Tyson wasn't helping much with his constant talking of food. Rei was on his stomach on the floor reading a magazine. Max was watching television and Kai, as usual, was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and his arms crossed.  
  
The Bladebreakers were at the end of the hall. Across from them, were the Majestics; and to their right was a little known team named Hellfire. When lunch time came around, an announcement spilled into every room. The fifteen teams flooded into the hallway and proceeded down the stairway to the galley for their meal.  
  
Every team simply went single file into the line to get their food, then they found their designated tables and went there. Around the Bladebreakers was a team named White Myth. Three girls and one boy belonged to that team.  
  
The captain of every team had to wear an armband on their right arms, signaling their status in their teams. When Tyson saw that one of the girls in White Myth wore the armband, he leaned over to Max and whispered, "It's strange seeing a female captain, isn't it?" Max slapped his hand over Tyson's mouth as the captain of White Myth slammed her hands on the table and rose to her feet.  
  
"Smooth move, Tyson," Max growled softly.  
  
Turning, the brunette girl looked to Tyson and shouted, "Hey fat ass, you got a problem with me being the captain of my team?" Her hair was slightly wavy and dark brown with red streaks; her eyes were light blue with gold near the iris. She wore black pants, a white sleeveless shirt and a black buttonless shirt over that. She wore faded black steel toe boots.  
  
With her outburst towards Tyson, the entire room became quiet. Removing her beyblade and launcher from her pocket, she clipped them together and aimed it at Tyson. "You wanna see what a female captain can do, chubby?" the teen girl growled.  
  
Just as Tyson was getting to his feet, another member of White Myth got up, it was one of the other girls, she looked to her captain and forced the girl's arms down. "Rint," she muttered, "Don't waste Deius on that thing." The girl known as Rint nodded and sat down. When the girl who had stopped her leader was going to sit down, she glanced through her long dark lavender hair at Rei who was laughing at Tyson.  
  
When everyone was sitting and calm again, a shout was heard from the Levitation Team table, everyone turned to see Kevin from the White Tigers get punted into the kitchen by a female 'blader named Alli. The leader of Levitation, Perren, got up and turned to Lee, "Watch your little critter, would ya?" he growled. Not even arguing that Kevin was a critter, Lee just nodded and went back to eating.  
  
"Rint," shouted Tala from across the room.  
  
The entire White Myth team froze in their place, "Oh crap," they all whispered. Rint got to her feet and looked to the leader of the Demolition Boys. "Yeah?" she asked, her voice stern, and seeming to command respect from everyone.  
  
"Keep your music down when we're back in our rooms, would you?" he said. He wasn't at all trying to be mean at all. He seemed a bit nicer than usual, which made everyone look at him strangely.  
  
In response, Rint nodded and sat back down to whisper to her team, "I'm not sure if my heart's still beating."  
  
"Scary," said the lavender haired girl. Her name was Tomi. Her shirt had long sleeves but left her shoulders bare; it was a deep plum color. She wore black pants and a pair of purple sneakers. Her blue eyes scanned the room, watching the movement of these noisy people.  
  
The entire room was full of conversation now. Teams talked to teams, people went to go visit other teams, and even move some tables together. By the end of lunch, relations between the Bladebreakers and White Myth were still on bad terms, but a fight had not broken out, so it was still at least, half of a good day.  
  
Venturing back to their rooms after the meal, the Bladebreakers settled back down in their positions like before. Kai glared at Tyson who now sat next to Max and was watching television. "Nice going, Tyson," Kai growled.  
  
Lying down on the floor, Rei muttered, "Did you have to start a fight with White Myth?"  
  
Kenny, now feeling better, sighed and said, "Tyson, Rint of White Myth is a force to be reckoned with, she's not a happy person."  
  
"Oh boohoo," said Tyson. "So what, she's got one of those angsty teen things going on, she'll get over it."  
  
Getting up, Max said, "Not Rint..." and wandered off to the bathroom.  
  
Looking over the back of the couch to Kenny, Tyson asked, "So, if White Myth is good, how come I've never heard of them?"  
  
"Because you're an idiot," muttered Kai.  
  
Stretching, Rei rolled over onto his back and spoke up for Kenny who was playing Tetris on his laptop. "White Myth chose not to compete for the last few years. Their team member Cehra was sick and they didn't want to participate without her."  
  
Looking down at Rei, Tyson asked, "How do you know this?"  
  
"There's such a thing as the internet," Rei said, getting to his feet and exiting the room.  
  
As Rei strolled down the hall, he noticed Tala and Rint sitting next to each other between the doors of their rooms. The first thought that popped into Rei's head as he passed by them was, 'What the hell?' Yet he kept going without looking at them again and made his way outside and on deck.  
  
The first thing Rei saw when he was outside was the dark lavender hair of Tomi as she leaned over the railing, staring down at the water. "What are you doing?" Rei asked her.  
  
"Trying to touch my toes," Tomi said. That wasn't what she was doing though. There were dolphins flying through the water next to the ship, and she was watching as they would bolt out of the water and dive back under.  
  
Walking up next to her, Rei looked down at her foot and then noticed she was watching the sea creatures. He smiled just a bit and Tomi leaned up straight, and was no longer halfway hanging over the railing. "Sorry about Tyson," he said.  
  
Tomi shrugged, "It doesn't matter, Rint will get over it. After she lets off some steam, she'll be fine." She looked back down at the mammals and sighed.  
  
Looking back at the door that led into the hallway with the rooms, Rei said, "About Rint..." Those words caused Tomi's head to snap in Rei's direction. "do you know she's hanging out with Tala?"  
  
The blue eyed girl looked relieved and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "They've got some strange connection that I can't put my finger on. And Tala seems nice to her, so I don't have a problem with any of their conversing."  
  
Rei and Tomi, after changing the topic a bit more, began to wander around the ship as they spoke. Meanwhile, Cehra, on the other side of the ship, was arguing with Kane. "Look," she said, "the best kind of pie is a pumpkin pie!"  
  
"No," replied Kane, his voice slightly stern. "The best pie is a lemon meringue!"  
  
"Pumpkin!"  
  
"Meringue!"  
  
And that conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. These two, upon their first words in the dinner line, had hit it off quickly. They seemed to enjoy each other's company.  
  
The White Tigers hung out at the front of the cruise ship. Mariah was sunbathing, Gary was swimming in the pool, Kevin was walking on the railing, and Lee was leaned on the railing, his arms crossed. The captain of the White Tigers gazed over the watery horizon.  
  
"Try and relax, Lee," said Mariah, turning over so that her back could get some sun.  
  
Lee sighed and walked away from his group. As he went he began to hear the repetitive shouts of pie and as he passed by the midnight blue-haired Cehra, he muttered, "Pecan," and kept going. Cehra, her straight blue hair blowing in the wind, looked at Lee as he went. Her face showed confusion until she picked up on what he said.  
  
She then shouted after him, "Pumpkin!" Cehra's blue jeans were ripped near the bottom. Her brown hiking boots were slightly worn out from over use. Her blue short sleeve shirt had a white herd of horses running along her back and stomach. Her pale green eyes shifted from the walking Lee, to Kane and she smiled and said, "Pumpkin."  
  
Laughing, Kane replied, "Meringue."  
  
Inside the gym, the Majestics were scattered about, lifting weights and practicing their beyblading moves against each other. Along with them inside here were the All-Starz who were working hard. Every once in a while, a word was shared between the teams, but it never turned into a full conversation, and the room would go quiet again.  
  
The Saint Shields, Knight Chime, and Energy Rift were in a separate, sauna type room. They were toughening up their bodies and relaxing with the different temperatures in the room. It was continually changing, one time cold, another hot, and every once in a while, that really good temperature that you want but never get.  
  
Everyone else pretty much stayed in their rooms, watching the nine-hundred and forty seven channels that came free with their rooms.  
  
(AN: Well, I'm gonna go slowly on writing this story, since I want it good and it's a really long one. So I'll update whenever I get done with CH 2) 


	2. When Things Go Titanic

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews that I've gotten so far on this fic. Thanks a lot. Also 'Izzy Loves Kai', I never had any intention in making this story, especially this story, into a yaoi. Well, here's your next chapter people, read and enjoy! Don't forget the 'enjoy' part. Many people do...)  
  
The Island  
  
Chapter Two  
When Things Go Titanic  
  
As night began to set, most people returned to their rooms. Tomi and Rei were not of those who did so. They sat on lawn chairs staring up at the sky, identifying constellations and watching the dark water move behind the ship. Looking to Tomi, Rei opened his mouth to say something but then just closed his mouth and looked back at the stars. Tomi noticed this and looked over to him.  
  
Just as the lavender-haired girl was about to ask him something, her teammate Damiar came running around the corner. "Tomi! Hey Tomi!" he shouted. The girl stood up and looked to him skeptically. "I think Rint has the hots for Tala!"  
  
Falling backward, holding her stomach, Tomi tripped over the lawn chair and landed flat on her back as she rolled around laughing on the wooden deck. Rei stood up and looked questioningly at the laughing beyblader.  
  
Eventually stopping, Tomi used the lawn chair to help her up and then looked to her silver haired teammate and asked, "What the hell gave you that idea?" She was still holding her sides as she stood up straight, she had laughed so hard she thought she could possibly split in half.  
  
"When I passed by them from the Majestics' room, he was discussing Wolborg, an she was talking to him about—"  
  
"Shut up!" growled Tomi. "Don't you dare say she was talking about Deius."  
  
The silver-haired Damiar nodded and then broke out laughing, "Okay, sorry," he busted out. "I lied."  
  
Clenching her fists, Tomi slowly walked over to him, drew back and punched him in the face. Looking down at the boy who now lay on the deck, she said, "You know Deius is still hidden from everyone! How can you..." she trailed off as she looked at the slightly horrified expression on Rei's face and she smiled, laughed nervously, and scratched the back of her head.  
  
Getting up, the blue eyed Damiar held his bleeding nose and looked to Tomi. "That's the sixth time you've done that," he grumbled.  
  
"You shouldn't be so stupid," she plainly said to him. Her tone of voice now changing, she said to her teammate, "Well, let's get you some ice for that." Damiar nodded in response and Tomi looked to Rei. "Adios, Rei; I'll see ya later." She then waved, he waved back and Tomi left Rei there to his thoughts.  
  
A bit before dusk, Lee had returned to his team who were all still on deck. Gary was still swimming, but Kevin and team HighTide had now joined them. Mariah was sunburned just a bit, but that was because she had fallen asleep and forgot to turn over. The White Tiger captain walked back over to his original place against the rail and once again stared out at the vast emptiness of water. "Something bad is drifting this way," he muttered.  
  
Kevin was the only one who heard him and he sprang from the water and approached his captain. "What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
Shrugging and turning around, Lee said, "I don't know, but things just don't feel right."  
  
In the temperature room, things were heating up, in a bad way. Dunga from the Saint Shields and the dark skinned Warren from Energy Rift were at each other's throats, neither one backing down.  
  
As those two were trying to fight each other, the females of the three teams in the room were talking about how stupid they looked. This feminine group consisted of Mariam from the Saint Shields, the blonde Yvonne and green eyed Arlesa from Energy Rift, and the quiet Sylvia from Knight Chime.  
  
Quietly, sweat barely trickling down his bare chest, Ozuma muttered, "Dunga, knock it off." The brawny blonde Dunga stepped back and returned to his seated place near his standing captain.  
  
"That's right," growled Warren, "Back down, like a beaten dog."  
  
"Knock it off, boss," said Zaine of Energy Rift. "He ain't worth your time, so let's just head out before someone gets hurt." He paused for a moment, his cloudy green eyes meeting Ozuma's emerald ones. The two then smirked to each other and Zaine led his captain and the rest of his team out of the room.  
  
When Energy Rift was gone, Ozuma sighed, "That's clever..."  
  
His teammates looked to him and Joseph asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Vex, the black, spiky haired leader of Knight Chime responded for Ozuma. "He's saying that it's clever the way Energy Rift works. Warren is the captain, but Zaine has the power." After saying this, he motioned for his team to follow him, and Knight Chime exited the temperature room.  
  
Looking to his two-tone haired leader, Joseph asked, "Is that what you were going to say?"  
  
A bit of a puzzled expression on his face, Ozuma said, "Surprisingly, yes."  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Mariam laughed just a bit and then left the room without an explanation of her actions to her captain. She headed through the door that led to the rooms and right there, in the middle of the hallway, Tala was backed against the wall and Tomi was shouting at him. Mariam stopped in her tracks to listen.  
  
"If you would just answer me I'd leave you the hell alone!" Tomi shouted, the red-haired Russian just stared blankly at her. Clenching her fists, the lavender-haired girl growled, "Just tell me... Did Rint tell you about her bit-beast?" The girl was trying her hardest to keep her voice down, and even harder trying not to punch him like she had done to her teammate earlier.  
  
Smirking slightly, making Tomi back up just a bit, Tala replied, "She didn't say a word." He then turned away from the teenage girl and went back into his room, closing it softly behind him.  
  
Walking forward and leaning her head against the hallway wall, Tomi grumbled, "That damn fool."  
  
Drawing near Tomi, Mariam asked, "What did he do this time?" These two were friends, they had been for a long while and they knew every one of each other's secrets, although they were not 'best' friends'. For Tomi, that position was filled by Rint.  
  
"It's not him," replied the girl with lavender hair. Mariam tilted her head and looked to her friend with a bewildered expression. Standing up straight and turning towards the blue-haired girl, she whispered, "If Rint likes Tala, we're all gonna die." Yet the way she said that last sentence, there was a certain sarcastic tone to it. Both friends laughed and quickly went their separate ways.  
  
Going into her room, Tomi closed the door and looked to her captain. "Hey, got a question." The brunette, who was sitting on the couch, looked to her friend and nodded. Tomi then spoke. "Did you tell Tala about Deius?"  
  
"Nope, cross my heart," she said, her voice sincere, she was telling the truth. "Oh, and..." she looked to Damiar, "I do not like Tala either, he's just a friend." Raising her right eyebrow and looking to the ceiling, Rint muttered, "I think you would call him a friend."  
  
Coughing slightly, both Damiar and Tomi said blandly, "I'd call him a bastard."  
  
Rint couldn't help but laugh. When she stopped, she looked to the other two and asked, "Where's Cehra?"  
  
On the port side of the cruise ship, Cehra and Kane were leaning against the railing, watching the waves in the dark water as the ship continued on. Kane had his right arm wrapped around the midnight blue-haired girl's shoulders.  
  
Footsteps could be heard behind them, when the movement stopped the two turned around and Salima stood there. "Get a room Kane," she muttered. "Preferably not ours though." She then walked away, heading back to the Psykicks' room.  
  
After saying good night, Kane wasn't far behind his teammate, but Cehra just waved as he left and continued watching the water. After a few more moments, she headed to the back of the ship where the All-Starz were now sauntering about, all except Michael that is.  
  
Back in the gym, Michael was going against Johnny in a race for who could do the most push ups. Only Robert remained here with his teammate, the other two were moseying around below deck, checking out the engine room and whatnot.  
  
The last few teams, Bluestep, Random Crap, Levitation, and the Bladebreakers were in the strictly beyblade training room. They were training with only their team members, not risking the other teams learning of their abilities as beybladers.  
  
With a sigh, Kenny said in the quiet room, "What I wouldn't do for some good wonton."  
  
Turning around, the burnt orange-haired beyblader, Mark, from the team Random Crap, said to Kenny, "What the hell is wonton?"  
  
The words, "You idiot," slipped from Kai's mouth as dark crimson eyes flickered over at the other team and then right back to Tyson and Rei's beybattle.  
  
Growling at the two-tone haired beyblader, Mark growled, "Me an idiot? Well you act like you've got a broomstick shoved up your–"  
  
"Mark!" shouted Alex, the captain of Random Crap.  
  
Tilting his head just a bit to look at his captain, Mark's head curved back around and he shouted, "ASS!" at Kai, now finishing his statement. Just about everyone who was in this room busted out laughing.  
  
But soon, the laughing turned into silence when the cruise ship received a large jolt to the side. Soon an attendant of the ship ran into this room and told the three teams, "Please, gather your belongings as quickly as possible and head to the lifeboats." The people looked to each other and then ran out of the room.  
  
Precious seconds later, the entirety of beybladers was on deck with their belongings. Teams loaded quickly onto the lifeboats, lowered down, and rowed away from the ship where they witnessed it sinking at a slightly rapid rate.  
  
When all of the lifeboats were gone, only White Myth, Bluestep, and the Saint Shields were left on the deck of the ship as it continued going down. "What the hell is wrong with these bastards?" Tomi shouted. "Why would they be short on lifeboats?"  
  
Walking up to the railing and climbing up it, Ozuma looked to the three teams and asked, "Can you all swim?"  
  
The only person to raise their hand was a long-silver-haired teen named Burney and his female teammate Mary, who had long light brown hair and wore a plain dark pink dress.  
  
Ozuma looked to the two and then to Mariam and Dunga. "Swim with them," he said, "Keep them at least from drowning."  
  
Rint chuckled and whispered sarcastically to Cehra, as she chucked her baggage into the water, "Love a man who takes control." Cehra looked to her captain, a worried and slightly shocked expression on her face. Quickly, White Myth then climbed up on the railing and took the far dive overboard.  
  
Having heard Rint, Mariam slapped her forehead and laughed; she then walked over to the girl known as Mary and helped her and her team fling their baggage over the railing. At the same time, both of the remaining teams jumped into the water far below.  
  
In the warm water, the teams paddled their luggage over to some of the lifeboats and either tried to fit into them, and float their luggage along side it, or float on their luggage and be pulled with the lifeboat. People and luggage swapped places until everyone was satisfied.  
  
White Myth had joined the boat with the Majestics and team Levitation. The Saint Shields swam with the members of Bluestep until they got to the boat with the Bladebreakers and the Psykicks, then they joined the boat with Energy Rift and the All-Starz.  
  
From their floating positions, everyone watched as their cruise ship dreams sink to its watery grave. They had nowhere to go and no idea of where they were. The vessels rowed together and with rope someone had packed for some unknown reason, they tied them together so that no one would drift away during the night. And from there, being as late as it was and being in no real rush to be anywhere, they beybladers tried to get comfortable for the night.  
  
(A/N: Well, there ya go, I'll have the next chapter up well, like I said before, when I get to it. ) 


End file.
